Partners
by Anya Cavanaugh
Summary: My take on how Soul and Maka first met when they were still first year students, complete with pianos and haunting melodies and everything. How do you think their agreement went down? Read to find out. REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE :)


Maka tromped through Shibusen's hallways, chin held high, eyes narrowed, fists clenched, and each stride further and faster and more purposeful than the previous. Something was bothering her.

_I have to find him, that scythe boy. Where did he run off?_

She had only caught a glimpse of him in the courtyard, sitting alone in a corner all by himself. Initially, she thought nothing much about him and was about to head to class when a bright glint caught her eye. She whirled around just in time to see his arm no longer an arm. A scythe's blade was in its place instead.

Then their eyes met; Maka's wide, bright green ones and his red ones that seem to compliment his uninterested expression. He got up to leave; his arm glowed brightly and changed back into a normal right arm again.

"Hey, wait!" Maka called frantically after him, but he only broke into a sprint. "Hey!"

And he was gone. Maka's been going around the school corridors, up and down the stairs, peering in classroom doors like crazy, as if her entire life depended on him, ever since.

But if you think about it, you _could _say her life depended on him, for she was a Shibusen student, and she was in desperate need of a weapon. He was perfect, that white haired, red-eyed boy. Maka silently, profusely hoped and wished and prayed in her heart that he had yet to find a Meister as well.

Students and teachers passed her by in the corridors, offering a kind smile in greeting, but she only merely ignored them and marched on, leaving them heavily puzzled. It was not like her to be this worked up, but they knew better not to question her.

Maka trooped past the semi-neglected auditorium when she stopped dead in her tracks. The sound of piano music filled the empty air around her, muffled but beautiful.

_What? The auditorium hasn't been taken care of in months. Who's in there? _Cautiously, she peered in.

The air smelled stale and the checkered tiles were cruddy. The stage lacked the grand red curtains and several floorboards. Torn cables and planks of wood stuck out at different angles all over the place, making it difficult for anyone to cross the floor, and the velvety seats could use a good vacuuming.

But what really caught her attention was the baby grand sitting in the center of the auditorium and the person playing the keys behind it.

And that person happened to be the boy she saw earlier today.

Maka felt her heart race as she took a step forward, and another, and another, and another, until finally she was standing by the piano, rubbing her trembling hands together.

_I can't believe I found him. Of all places._

The boy pain no mind to her and kept playing and only spoke to her as soon as he hit the last note; a high pitched one near to where she stood.

"Oh, you're the girl I saw earlier," he said in a husky, bored tone. He said it in the form of a statement rather than a question.

Maka couldn't but notice his pointed teeth as he spoke. She began to wonder if she really made the right choice.

"R-Right, yes," she said, trying hard to control her stutter.

"You want something?"

It happened faster than Maka expected; she couldn't stop herself.

"Be my partner!" she blurted.

A long, awkward silence commenced as the boy processed Maka's words. Maka fidgeted nervously on her spot, furiously twiddling with fingers. She wished he would hurry up and speak already.

"Why?" he finally said.

Maka's heart sank a little bit; it's not as bad as him saying her already had a Meister but that wasn't the answer she expected either. Unless . . . he already had a partner. The thought made her heart heavier than before and she felt uneasy in her stomach.

"Oi, you all right?" he asked in the same incurious tone, as if he didn't want to know if she was all right at all in the first place.

"Fine," she said tersely. "You don't already have a partner, do you?"

"No."

"Good, so . . . will you be mine then?"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Huh?"

"You told me, 'be my partner!', and I asked you, 'why?'."

"Oh, uh . . ." Maka racked her brains for a good answer. "Because . . . I really think you . . . I think we could work really well together?" Maka cursed herself in her head. That was not the answer she wanted to give him.

_He must think I'm nuts. Damn it, Maka!_

"Of course we could."

Maka looked at him, slightly intrigued. Why did she have a feeling he was being sardonic?

"But," he went on, rising from the piano bench, "how could I become your partner when I don't even know your name?"

_Oh, right. _"Maka Albarn, Meister."

The boy grinned and extended his hand. "Soul Eater, Weapon."

"Soul . . . Eater?" Maka echoed, shaking his hand. Her hand felt small in comparison to his. "Is that really your name?"

"Do you really think I wouldn't know my own name?"

This time, Maka was sure he was being sarcastic. "Of course not."

"Good, then don't doubt me," he grinned. Maka didn't think he was making fun of her. Or was he?

"So," Maka said, "will you or will you not be my weapon partner?"

"Sure, sounds cool," he said.

"Cool," Maka said with a grin. "So, uh . . ."

"Yeah?"

"You know how to play the piano, I see?"

"No, no, I play the drums, see?"

Maka was unamused. "I see sarcasm is your forte."

"Very observant of you," Soul replied, simpering. "And I wasn't being sarcastic this time."

"Uh huh. Hey, Soul?"

"What?"

"Play the piano for me."

Soul's face darkened. "What?"

"Play the piano for me," Maka repeated. "Just one song. I don't mind if it's just a short one. I want to hear you play one more time. Please?"

"Why?"

"Just this once. I won't ask you to play again. I promise."

Soul just stared incredulously at her, until finally, he said, "Fine."

Maka grinned excitedly. "So what'll you play."

"Just a little something. This is the kind of guy I am." He settled down on the bench and readied his fingers on the black and white keys and began to play.

In the exact moment Soul pressed the first key Maka was instantly mesmerized.

_Wh-What is this? Such a beautiful, haunting strain._

The flow of notes and the smooth transition between the crescendos and decrescendos filled Maka with serenity and the feeling of mystery at the same time. The very sound of it seems to make the entire auditorium quiver. She has never heard such evocative music like this in her life before. It made her think of darkness, solitude and longing.

When the song came to an end, Maka couldn't help but burst into a series of applause.

"No need for that," Soul said, turning away in embarrassment. Maka caught sight of his face burning red like a tomato. She thought it was cute.

"That was amazing, Soul," she breathed. "_You're_ amazing."

"Well, don't be to impressed yet," he said. "There are loads of other people better than I am." There was something unsettling in his voice when said this, like disappointment and gloom.

"I _am _impressed," Maka said. "You're the best pianist I've ever heard in my life."

"Then I must be the first pianist you've ever heard in _your _life."

"You are, actually," Maka admitted sheepishly. Soul rolled his eyes.

"I knew it," he muttered.

"Hey, but you really were amazing, you know!"

"Yeah, I agree. I think you're great, too. I think."

Before Maka could come up with a smart, witty response, the school bell rang, signaling the students to go back to their designated classes.

"Oh, there goes the bell," she pointed out.

"Oh, you don't say?" Soul said.

It was Maka's turn to roll her eyes now, and Soul laughed.

"Well, I'll see you in class, _partner," _he said and amiably strolled out the auditorium.

"Hey, wait! Soul!"

"What now?"

"Just wanted to let you know that practice starts after school. Meet me in my apartment, Room 506. Don't be late!"

His head popped back in view. "What?! What practice?!"

"If we're going to be partners, then we better get cracking. We need to begin matching our soul frequencies and everything!"

"Are you serious?! We just met!"

"_Dead _serious. Unless you change your mind . . ."

"Then you'd be weapon-less and I'd be meister-less."

"And we don't want that, now do we, Soul? Come on, it's the start of a new school year, and I really want to show Shibusen what I'm capable of."

Soul sighed and gave in. "Whatever you say. After all, a weapon has to listen to whatever the meister says, right?"

Maka grinned. "That's the spirit! Oh, and one more thing, Soul!"

"What now?"

Maka's smile grew even wider. "I think we're going to become really, _really _great friends."

"Yeah," Soul smiled kindly. "Yeah, I think so, too."


End file.
